The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board having the same.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a multilayer chip electronic component, is a chip type condenser commonly mounted on the boards of various electronic products such as display devices including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, as well as computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile phones, serving to charge electricity in the batteries thereof or discharge electricity therefrom.
Such a multilayer ceramic capacitor may be used as components of various electronic apparatuses due to advantages thereof, such as a small size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting.
Recently, in accordance with miniaturization and thinning of electronic components, high frequency noise generated in internal circuits has become problematic.
Thus, it is necessary to adjust the equivalent series resistance (ESR) of capacitors in order to solve the problem of high frequency noise.